Shipwrecked
by bakuradevil18
Summary: FINISHED!When Yugi, Yami, Bakura and Ryou all get shipwrecked on an island together they must try to tolerate each other and keep their emotions in check... BakuraXRyou YamiXYugi SetoXJoey
1. Accident

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are we there yet?" Bakura grumbled anxiously staring at his watch, watching the

seconds hand slowly tick forward.

"Shut up tomb robber. It's just another two hours till we get to Seto's pier" Yami said as he steered the boat to the right.

"We've been on this ra forsaken boat for three hours already" Bakura shouted angrily.

"I don't see you helping me drive… Oh I forgot. You never got your boat license. I never thought they could fail someone more than seven times" Yami said voice dripping with sarcasium.

Ryou just looked out at the sea while trying to ignore Bakura and Yami's bickering. At least Yugi wasn't fighting but sleeping soundly curled up in a ball on one side of the boat. Suddenly the sky grew black.

"Guys, why did everything just get darker?" Ryou asked as the boat began to rock a bit more violently.

Ryou pointed up at the sky and Bakura and Yami watched as rain fell down and the waves grew larger.

"Everyone get close" Yami ordered walking towards Ryou.

"Where's Yugi?" Yami asked frantically looking around the boat.

"Last I saw of him he was sleeping on the other side of the boat" Ryou said. Bakura joined the group.

"Yugi YUGI!" Yami cried as the thunder grew louder and he ran off to the other side of the boat to find his precious aibou. Yami then spotted Yugi awake and looking as alarmed as ever.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried over the harsh winds as he ran to Yami.

"Yugi follow me. We have to get to the others" Yami cried and pulled Yugi to Bakura and Ryou,

"I'm scared" Ryou whispered as he shrunk back in fear. Just then Yami and Yugi ran up to the pair.

"Look!" Yugi shouted as he pointed to the oncoming 100 foot tidal wave.

"Aibou get behind me" Yami shouted anxiously.

"You too Ryou" Bakura commanded looking hatefully up at the descending wave.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit_' Bakura thought.

"As much as I hate working with you pharaoh it appears I have no choice" Bakura cried.

Yami nodded and both the sennen items began to glow. Immediately a shield formed over the boat.

"I can't hold it much longer tomb robber" Yami exclaimed over the tremendous noise of the wave. Bakura said nothing but kept a hand in the air, the other grabbing Ryou and holding him close. Yami did the same.

"Don't worry aibou. We'll be alright" Yami whispered as the shield collapsed and everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…

That's the first chapter of many others.

I'll try to make the chapters longer.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. True love

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 2**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ryou slowly opened his eyes greeted by the burning rays of the sun. He felt soft sand underneath his fingertips.

'_What on earth_' Ryou thought looking around. He was on an island. He spotted Bakura. Ryou's face paled. Bakura's leg was twisted at an angle that was not humanly possibly. It looked broken. Ryou wondered where Yami and Yugi were, but then spotted them further along the beach. They were unconscious just like Bakura. Just then Bakura groaned and opened his eyes.

"OWW, BY RA, MY LEG" Bakura cried. He looked down at his leg and paled if it was even pale considering how pale his skin was already.

"Bakura" Ryou called running to him.

"Yadonushi, what's wrong with me"

Ryou blushed. He loved it when Bakura called him Yadonushi. Bakura's voice was so sexy when it was beckoning him. Ryou groaned and slapped his head in annoyance.

'_Eww, bad thought. I shouldn't be thinking this_' Ryou thought.

"Are you alright Yadonushi" Bakura exclaimed in a concern manner.

"I'm fine. You should be more worried about yourself" Ryou answered.

They heard a groan from the other direction and an audible yell.

"Aibou NO!" yelled a voice.

Bakura and Ryou turned around to see the pharaoh on his knees holding Yugi by his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Please aibou, wake up. Don't do this to me. I love you!" but Yugi wasn't waking up. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other, mouths agape. The same thought was running through both their minds: 'WHAT did he just say.'

Yami turned around to face the two albinos, eyes red from crying.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" Yami cried.

Ryou ran over to him immediately while Bakura just signaled to his broken leg.

Ryou lay his hand gently on Yugi's chest, not noticing the glares Bakura was giving him.

"He's not breathing" Ryou exclaimed frantically. Yami paled.

"That's it" Yami cried slowly edging closer to Yugi's face.

"I have to save him and this is the only way" he said.

He leant closer to Yugi, lips brushing against Yugi's slightly opened mouth. Yami took a deep breath and blew... And blew, and blew.

Yugi suddenly stirred and coughed up a mixture of water and blood.

"..ami" Yugi slurred. "Are we dead yet?"

Yami looked at Yugi with a look of complete and utter joy.

"Oh thank Ra Yugi" Yami said picking Yugi up into his arms.

"Oww, my arm. I think it's broken" Yugi cried.

(Gasp) "It is" Yami said gasping.

Ryou and Bakura watched this scene, Ryou smiling cutely while Bakura looked like he was about to throw up.

Just when Bakura thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Yami looked down at Yugi's face while Yugi smiled.

"Thank you Yami-chan" Yugi whispered.

"Anything for you my love."

Yugi gasped.

"I should have told you a long time ago" Yami continued.

"I love you Yugi and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yugi squeaked and wrapped his one good arm around Yami's waist.

"I love you too Yami" Yugi cried.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the nearest tree and threw up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALL soppy bits my sister forced me to put in.

What do you thik?

Please Review

I will update as soon as I can


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 3**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A couple of hours later Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap. Ryou and Bakura sat opposite them. They had been talking about getting off the island for a couple of hours now and they had decided to wait until tomorrow after they had all had some well deserved rest as it was too dark to continue on for the night.

Yugi cleared his throat looking at his make shift sling, casually poking the fire Bakura had created.

"Umm… I was wondering, if it's alright with you guys, if Yami and I could sleep together tonight on the other side of the island…alone…yeah." Yugi blushed.

Ryou giggled and turned his head away while Bakura just looked dumbfounded at the two of them then he smirked.

"Sure guys. You and Yugi can do what ever stuff you want to do all night. Just don't be too noisy. Especially you pharaoh."

Yami cleared his fish bones, flung Yugi over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Bakura before stalking off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me" Ryou said cheerfully voice thick with his usual British accent.

Ryou stood up and helped Bakura up so Bakura could lean on his shoulder. Ryou blushed at the contact. They found a couple of long sticks on the floor and decided to use them as crutches. Ryou had previously wrapped a bandage around Bakura's leg since he always kept a bandage in his pocket.

Making sure that Bakura was steady on his crutches they set off in the opposite direction to Yami and Yugi. As the worked through the dense undergrowth Ryou looked up trying to find a place where the trees were protecting them from the harsh rain, yet not so thick as to fall on them and crush them to death in their sleep.

Ryou had heard this from an outdoor Ed leader. Bakura stared down at his hikari

'Why was I blessed to have a hikari like Ryou?' Bakura thought. After all of the killing and stealing he'd done back in Ancient Egypt he was surprised that the Gods even bothered about him anymore, but when it came to Ryou, he was glad they did.

Hearing a noise from the object of his affection he stopped daydreaming and asked Ryou if he had found somewhere to sleep.

"I think so" Ryou answered pointing to a small clearing not too far ahead. They made their way towards it and once arrived they lay down ready to be lost in the darkness of slumber.

"Kura, I'm cold" Ryou suddenly whimpered.

Bakura moved towards Ryou and pulled him close to his body.

"Thank you" Ryou whispered before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhh" a high pitched squeal echoed across the island. Bakura scowled rubbing the blood shot eyes he gotten courtesy of the pharaoh's hikari.

"Ra damnit. SHUT UP!!" he screeched toward the pair of lovers. Silence. Then suddenly…

"YAAAAMMMMIIIIIII!!!"

Bakura banged his head against the nearest tree.

'_That's 5 damn times already' _he thought. He would have plenty of ammo to use against the pharaoh the next day.

Bakura knew what was coming next and quickly pulled his mobile phone out and hit the record button.

"YUUUUGGGGIIIIIII!!!!" he heard Yami scream and smirked as he stopped the recording. At least his lack of sleep would be worth it.

A/N: Hope you like the chapter.

Loads of help from sister

Plz Review

Just press the little purple button


	4. Love and kelp

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so there… (wish I did though…)

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 4**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Large amethyst eyes drowsily opened adjusting to the morning sun. Yugi smiled as he slowly tilted his head upwards to gaze at the slumbering pharaoh beside him. There was nothing else to be said. Yami was gorgeous. Yugi gently nuzzled his face into Yami's tanned neck basking in the warmth of his other half. Yami stirred but his eyes remained shut with a small smile. He tightened his grip around Yugi drawing him closer to his body. Yugi squeaked thinking Yami was having a dream. Yami caught on to what Yugi was thinking and decided to play along. He quietly moaned Yugi's name and started grinding his hips against Yugi's. Yugi blushed a deep crimson and met Yami's now fully open eyes. Yami chuckled deep in his throat before capturing Yugi's lips in a kiss. Then Yami started to undo Yugi's shirt.

Meanwhile…..

Bakura let out a huge yawn. He was so tired to be blunt. But tiredness was no excuse to be lazy, (A/N: Isn't Bakura an inspiration to us all) so he set off for his usual morning stroll (on his crutches).

Deciding to go check up on his favourite enemy pharaoh Bakura slowly started walking to the direction where he had heard the shouts from the previous night. He vaguely saw a streak of tri-coloured hair and assuming it was where the pharaoh was dwelling he hid behind the nearest tree. If he was going to bother the pharaoh he was going to bother him in style. Using his expert tomb robber skills he carefully peeked out from behind the tree and gasped. There was the pharaoh and his light making love in the strongest/hardest way possible. You could hardly see Yugi beneath Yami's rapidly moving body. Bakura stood there mouth agape and his eyes popped out even more when he heard Yami begging his hikari for his release. Suddenly the two lovers let go two almighty screams at the exact same time. Then as if it couldn't become any worse the two started pashing lovingly. Yami moaned Yugi's name. Bakura resisted the urge to throw up (again).

Bakura ran as fast as his legs (leg) could carry him to their camping site in order to tell Ryou what he had just witnessed. He ran to where Ryou was sleeping and shook him awake.

"Ryou, Ryou, Wake up, Wake up, I've got something to tell you!" Bakura shouted and then he stopped… and stared… and started laughing. Ryou's hair looked like Joey's pet cat 'Squeaker' had attacked it.

The puzzled expression on Ryou's face intensified with each passing second.

After ten minutes (yes, ten minutes) Bakura's laughter subsided. Ryou's sweat dropped.

"Bakura, can I ask you a question?" Ryou asked.

"Shoot."

"Why were you laughing at me? Did I just make an idiot of myself somehow?"

Bakura smirked.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I've got something really, really funny to tell you, and it's not about your hair."

Ryou looked puzzled for a moment but then his mouth formed an 'O' shape and he furiously began to tame his hair.

Bakura continued "I caught the pharaoh and his hikari doing hmm, hmm, hmm, la, di, da, di, da."

Ryou's eyes, if possible, went even larger. He could never have imagined that his best friend was sexually active. I mean this was YUGI we were talking about AND he had a broken arm!

'But' Ryou thought 'I wouldn't mind if it was me and Bakura. He IS pretty hot and I'm sure he wouldn't mind…' 'Stop' Ryou scolded himself.

"No" Bakura said aloud "Don't stop."

Ryou spun around and immediately closed his side of the mind link which unfortunately for him, had been wide open only moments before. Bakura smirked.

"Never knew you felt that way about me hun" Bakura stated, slowly making his way closer to Ryou.

"And I'll tell you something I bet you didn't know…" Bakura bent down and captured Ryou's lips in a kiss.

"I love you too."

Ryou looked at Bakura in amazement and then shrieked.

"Oh Bakura! I love you so much it hurts!"

Bakura smiled lovingly at his little light.

"So do I."

Bakura and Ryou arrived at the beach at the exact same time as Yugi and Yami. It had been a day since they had hooked up and they hadn't seen Yugi or Yami at all. Ryou had mended his Yami's leg with a little bit of shadow magic and now Bakura was back to his devilish self. What did they eat? Well, let's just say they were extremely grateful that God had made fish.

Ryou took notice of his best friend's arm which looked mended. No doubt the work of Yami.

Yugi took one look at the white haired hair and ran to them squealing "It took you long enough! I thought you would NEVER get together. I mean it was so OBVIOUS."

Yami coughed. "Umm…Yugi." But Yugi paid his other half no heed.

"The LOOKS you two were giving each other. The way Bakura always looked at Ryou's ass."

Yami coughed a little louder. "Umm… Yugi… I think you should stop now" Yami offered as he glanced at the enraged, slowly advancing Bakura.

"AND that Ryou always blanked out and blushed every time Bakura spoke to him and his eyes would go all glassy and…"

"YUGI" Yami screamed pushing Yugi out of the way of the pouncing Bakura. Bakura stopped and looked at the spot where Yugi had previously occupied. Then he stared down at Yugi and smirked.

"I would hate to put a dagger through you little neck and stop your precious Yami from screwing you, so if you wouldn't mind stopping…." Bakura let the pause linger to emphasize his point.

Yugi looked at Bakura in utter shock.

"What do you mean screwing?" Yugi asked.

"Oh stop with the crap, I heard you at night when I couldn't get to sleep and I've even seen you two at it with my own eyes."

Yami gasped "What?"

Ryou put his hand on Bakura's shoulder to silence him but it didn't work.

Bakura continued "I walked in on you two, two mornings ago. I can remember every word clearly. You pharaoh, begging your hikari." Bakura changed the pitch of his voice to become high and squeaky. "Oh, PLEASE YUGI. I think it's time." His voice returned to normal.

"To tell you the truth, it sounded like you were having a baby pharaoh."

Bakura turned to Yugi questioningly. "He wasn't …was he?"

Yugi blushed a deep crimson." N…No…" Yugi stuttered "Males can't have babies Bakura," he explained. Bakura smirked at him. "Be careful Yugi. With the Pharaoh, you never know…" Ryou chose this moment to intervene, glancing at the extremely pissed off Yami. "Guys" he started "We need to figure a way off of this island. I read in a book once that you can make big messages out of seashells and aeroplanes and stuff will see them and rescue stranded people!"

Bakura looked at him blankly.

"Like us…" Ryou explained.

"What about 'help' as a message?" Yugi suggested. He had been unnaturally silent after the whole pregnant incident.

"Good idea" Ryou said trying to cheer up the dampened mood.

"Bakura you can work on the 'H', Yami on the 'E', I'll do the 'L' and Yugi you can do the 'P'" Ryou instructed.

They chose a sandy spot on the beach and began the word, each concentrating on their individual letter.

Not a moment after they had finished a plane flew overhead. They vaguely saw the pilot look down and then continue his journey flying until he was only a speck in the distance. Everyone stood in silence and then Yugi asked the question on everybody's minds.

"What happened?"

Ryou looked at the message. "I don't understand" he started. "It always works in the books and …" Ryou was interrupted by Yami.

"What's a kelp?" Yami asked curiously.

"It's a type of seaweed, why?" Yugi replied.

"Why do we want the plane to look at a type of seaweed?" Yami questioned.

Everyone turned to the message. Bakura's 'H' looked like a 'K'.

"Umm, Bakura" Ryou said timidly. "I think that you might have…" Yami interrupted Ryou again.

"You wrote KELP you stupid bastard and now the only plane we might ever see flying above this ra forsaken island just passed by thanks to YOU!!!" Yami accused loudly.

"No I didn't. It says HELP!" Bakura protested.

"Does not" Yami argued. "It says kelp."

"HELP" Bakura shouted.

"KELP" Yami responded.

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Na ah."

"Ah ha."

"HELP."

"KELP."

"What do you think Ryou?" Bakura asked turning to the teen next to him.

"Umm…"

"What about you?" Yami cut in.

"Well…umm…" Yugi stared nervously at Bakura.

"You made my hikari scared of you" Yami accused angrily.

"It's not my fault he's a wimp" Bakura rebutted.

"You take that back!" "You take that back!" Yami roared angrily.

"No, I don't think I will" Bakura replied smirking.

At that moment Yami pounced on Bakura and the two started rolling around on the ground each throwing punches at the other. Unfortunately they didn't watch where they were rolling and they hit a coconut tree. The coconuts fell on top of the two arguing boys and knocked them both out cold instantly. Ryou and Yugi looked at their respective darker halves and sighed.

"Yamis" they muttered as they each dragged their others to their separate camp sites.

A/N: Well what do you think?

This is my longest chapter yet!!

Plz review


	5. An unexpected visitor

Before I begin I just like to thank **Youko's Kitsune Girl****CherryBombChaos26****AnimeLoverAngel****journey maker****Spirits Of Evil****Love'sBakura****Darkling221****,  
****DarkPassion16****Hakoro-and-Tsukiko101225****Bakuras Pet****Spirit Youko****, and ****XLight ForeverX** for reviewing me. You guys rock! Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh so there… (wish I did though…)

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 5**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seto typed at his keyboard irritably. Where was everyone, scratch that, where was Joey? Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Yami and Yugi were supposed to have arrived a week ago down at his pier and no' one had come. Joey had taken his (Seto's) private jet as he got seasick, and everyone else had taken his private boat. They had even appeared on TV on the missing persons unit.

Seto stopped looking for Joey and the others over the satellite on his laptop and turned the TV on to see if there was any news on his puppy and the others.

"_The king of games is missing in action_" came the reporter's voice from the TV. Seto changes the channel. Even when Yami was lost he was still on the television.

"_The godfighter of games, Yugi Motou is currently missing_" Seto changed the channel again to the Chinese station.

"_King of Games, Yugi shi…_" came the Chinese presenter's voice. Seto growled and threw the remote at the TV.

WHERE WAS JOEY?

Seto turned the TV off as he remembered watching the TV a week ago before he had found out his boyfriend was missing.

FLASHBACK 

Seto turned his TV waiting for everyone to arrive.

A reporter came into focus.

"_A huge tsunami and hurricane have hit the edge of Japan. Luckily no' one has gotten hurt. The two natural disasters will be at full force in the ocean. So unless anyone is in that part of the ocean off the coast of Japan everyone will be fine." _

Seto turned the TV off and broke down crying into his pillow. His puppy was in that part of the ocean, in the sky, at that time the hurricane and tsunami had hit.

Seto stopped his whimpers and thought how pointless crying would be. Maybe they had missed the storm and everyone was ok. But as the hours went on Set o realized they hadn't missed the storm.

END OF FLASHBACK 

Joey opened his honey eyes slowly and peered around at his surroundings. Where was he? Suddenly all his memories came back to him, the howling winds, the falling plane. He also remembered passing out right before he hit the ground as he was scared shitless.

He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't hurt apart from a few cuts and bruises. How could this be? He had fallen more than 300 meters from the sky. He looked down and realized he was on a really, really big pile of really, really soft leaves. How lucky was he. Joey looked down at his date/watch and realized he had been unconscious for a week. Everyone must be worried sick.

He got up and heard a loud shout and followed the noise until he found it's source.

"Ryou?" he said as he saw Bakura tickling Ryou to death.

Ryou whirled around when he heard his name.

"JOEY!!" he yelled "You've come to save us. Thank heavens" he shouted as he hugged the certain blond to death.

"Umm…no… I just woke up here a few minutes ago. Where are we?" Joey asked causing the smaller white haired boy to drop his hands from Joey's sides.

"Ohh..." Ryou sighed and went to hug Bakura. Joey guessed they were a couple.

"Well… I guess you could stay with us" Ryou said as he tried to cheer everyone up as well as himself. Bakura shot Joey a venomous glare stating 'you stay with us you die.' Ryou got the picture before Joey could respond.

"I mean you are Yugi's best friend and I'm sure he'll be happy for you to stay with him and Yami…not that I don't want you it's just Bakura..." Ryou trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, just answer me these questions. Where are we, what the hell are we doing here and where's Seto?" Joey stated.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. The was a big wave and Bakura, Yugi, Yami and I got stranded on this island. We have no idea where we are and Seto… Seto is probably using everything in his power to find us, specifically you."

Joey smiled but then frowned realizing he was stuck on a bloody island.

"Well if you're down talking could I please ask you to leave" Bakura asked in a very strained voice. He hating saying any words like thank you, sorry or please unless it was for Ryou. Or if he was 'playing' with Ryou. His mind went into perverted thoughts. Even though he hadn't had sex with Ryou he was going to make it special. **Not **in a pile of leaves on this ra forsaken island like the pharaoh. The pharaoh just couldn't wait to make Yugi 'his'.

As Bakura's face was deep in thought Ryou quickly gave Joey directions on how to get to the pair of tri-coloured hair boy's campsite and Joey left.

Bakura's mind went into perverted override. Hr was however knocked out of his thoughts by his love.

"Bakura…Bakura. He's gone" Ryou stated and yelped as he felt Bakura's warm lips on his own and instantly melted into the kiss.

Joey ran as he thought of Bakura getting angry if he didn't go on his merry little way. As he ran Joey saw some tri-coloured hair.

'Yugi' he thought and ran faster. When he arrived he wished he hadn't. He hadn't known Yugi was that flexible. He covered his eyes and ran (bumping into several trees) screaming "Oh my gosh! I'm scarred, SCARRED!!"

Yami gasped and pulled himself out of Yugi and they both quickly got dressed moaning at the lose of contact. (A/N: You know what they were doing)

"Joey, you can take your hands off your eyes, were dressed" Yami said.

Joey slowly removed his hands from his eyes and found himself staring into the face of a bright red Yugi and a slightly blushed Yami.

"This never happened, ok Joey?" Yugi said nervously.

Joey grinned. "Yes it did." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"No it didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"RYOU, I CAUGHT YAMI AND YUGI SHAGGING IN THE BUSHES" Joey shouted.

There was a gasp from the other side of the island and then Bakura shouted back "DON'T YOU TWO EVER STOP?"

This statement was followed by Bakura's insane laughter.

"SHUT UP TOMB ROBBER" Yami shouted back.

"By the way, what are you doing here Joey?" Yugi asked blushing even harder.

Joey retold his events to the pair.

"Let's go to bed Joey, you seem tired" Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm warning you, I'm with Seto" Joey announced quickly. Yugi blushed even harder.

"Not like that Joey, just sleep" Yugi whispered in a yawn. In the next hour all five of them were asleep.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm not to pleased with this chapter. Not much action.

Anyway PLZ REVIEW!!!


	6. Home at last

Sorry for not updating for so

Sorry for not updating for so long

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh

**Shipwrecked**

**Chapter 6**

**--**

Joey woke and ran to the beach. He had finally lost it. He had been on the island for 22 days. He had been living off fish and salty water. This SUCKED!

He ran to the edge of the water and started swimming. He didn't care if couldn't see anything because of the stupid fog when suddenly

BANG!

He crashed into something solid. He looked up and saw…a blue eyes white dragon?

No… it was a water-plane shaped like a blue eyes white dragon.

'OMG!!' he thought… 'civilization!'

A tall figure came out of the water plane's 'mouth'.

"Joey?" the figure asked before running up to Joey, pulling him onto the plane and squeezing him until all the oxygen had left Joey's body. Seto (A/N yes the tall man was Seto) quickly let go of Joey and said in a stern voice "Don't you _ever _leave me again, got that."

Joey smiled just glad that someone had found him and hugged Seto again before saying "Do you have any food on the plane?"

Seto laughed.

--

As Seto and Joey flew away in the plane, Joey eating noisily, he suddenly stopped and looked up at Seto and said "Why do I have this feeling we've forgotten something.."

"Shit...we forgot them on the island!" Joey said.

"Why didn't you tell me they were with you?!"

"Hehe … woops" Joey said sheepishly.

Seto told the pilot to head back to the island while grumbling to himself how stupid mutts can be.

--

Half an hour ago…

Yugi was sitting down once again asking the gods to come save them when some of the fog cleared and Yugi could see Seto's water plane.

"We're saved!!" he shouted before jumping up and sprinting towards the others

"YAMI, RYOU, BAKURA!! SETO"S PLANE IS HERE!" Yugi shouted.

The others rushed up to Yugi.

"This better not be a joke or I'll kill you" Bakura threatened.

"No it's not. Quickly follow me" Yugi said running to where he had spotted the plane.

They ran to the water's edge and there as the plane… flying away. They could just make out Joey's blond hair from the passenger window.

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akura swore before picking up some rocks and throwing them at the plane which was a few miles away from them now.

"This isn't good…How could Joey forget about us?" Ryou asked confusion in his voice.

"I don't care _how _he could forget about us. WHY DID HE FRICKEN LEAVE US ON THIS GOD FORSAKEN ISLAND!!" Bakura shouted. You could see the flames coming out of his ears.

"Bakura calm down, I'm sure they'll come back for us" Yami stated.

As if on cue the barely visible plane turned around and headed back to the island.

"See" Yami's voice was just the smallest bit smug.

"Hmff" Bakura said before sitting down on the sand and sulking to himself. Ryou sat next to him and tried to calm him down.

Five minutes later the plane landed and Joey and Seto got out.

"Let me explain..." Joey started to say before being tackled by Bakura who was trying to strangle him.

"Bakura get off him!" Yami shouted before he, Yugi, Ryou and Seto pulled him off Joey.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled them onto the plane.

"I guess that means he wants to go. Better not make him wait" Yugi said and the rest of them went inside.

--

Five months later…

It was Yami's birthday and he had invited a few friends over. He had invited Ryou which meant Bakura had to tag along too. Half way into the party Bakura got up and made a speech.

"To Yami. Today is your 3004th birthday. You don't look a day over 5000 and that's a compliment. Though you are only 3004 you have matured. To show everyone how much you have matured I have made a short video. Enjoy"

The TV turned on and everyone turned to watch. On the screen was a still picture of Yami looking very annoyed. This picture was taken when Bakura had scared him one day at the park. But the picture was not important at the moment. No... It was the audio that went on top of the picture. You could here some rustling of trees and then a huge moan which said 'YUUUUGGGGIIIIIII'. Anyone could tell that a moan like that could only come from one thing. Every guest turned to look at Yami. Yami was beetroot red and so was Yugi. Bakura smirked before running with Ryou in tow.

"BAKURA!!"

Some people just never learn.

The End.

A/N: Woot!! Finally done! What do you think? Please review!


End file.
